Lorsque le Passé n'est plus qu'Avenir
by SoraNeige
Summary: Suite à la terrible guerre qui déchire le monde sorcier en l'été 1997, Hermione, seule survivante, utilise le retourneur du temps pour anéantir T.Jedusor. Mais va t-elle atteindre son but initial ? Et si les évènements prenaient une tournure innatendue ?
1. Le Début de la Fin

Hermione courait. Elle courait de toutes ses forces à en perdre haleine. L'herbe haute du parc, en friche depuis plusieurs mois, était tranchante, coupante. Elle fouettait violement les jambes d'Hermione, en rajoutant le long de ses membres inférieurs son propre sang, en plus de celui qu'elle avait reçu des autres, quel que soit le camp…

Ses côtes la faisaient terriblement souffrir, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison des images qui défilaient dans sa tête. Des morts. Du sang. De fins traits verts faussement inoffensifs qui sortaient soudainement des baguettes magiques de sorciers et qui, en venant en toucher un autre, l'endormait soudainement. Pour toujours. C'était plus ses jambes qui portaient Hermione, qu'elle-même qui leur en donnait l'ordre. Elle était trop sonnée pour ça. Il fallait courir pour échapper à la mort. Pour échapper aux images. Pour échapper à ses pensées.

Ron, Ron était mort, là, juste là. Il était vivant il y a quelques secondes seulement, et puis il n'était plus. Ils avaient combattu dos à dos, avec acharnement, luttant avec haine et férocité. Elle l'avait sentit tout le long juste derrière, elle le touchait. Ce contact physique l'avait rassurée, sécurisé.

Et puis, brusquement, elle avait ressentit ce déchirement dans son dos, ce supplice qu'elle avait partagé avec Ron.

Il s'était fait frappé par un sort. Un seul. Un spectrumsempra.

Elle l'avait sentit se contorsionner comme un dément, elle avait entendu ses hurlements stridents qui résonnaient encore en elle… Une partie du sort s'était propagée sur son propre dos, causant de larges et profonds sillons.

C'était sa peur qui la faisait courir mais c'était l'angoisse qui la traquait. L'angoisse qui la rattrapait petit à petit, s'insinuant sournoisement à travers tous les pores de sa peau à chaque fois que la sorcière pensait ne serait-ce qu'à ralentir. Portée par ses jambes et poussée par ses pensées, Hermione n'en sortit qu'en entendant le rire frai de Luna, là, juste sur sa droite. Tentant un court regard, elle vit Luna tomber, les yeux clos et un grand sourire aux lèvres, un mangemort à ses côtés. L'éclair vert scintillait encore sous son cœur. Neville, Neville qui avait tenté de les sauver, était à terre, inerte. Et Luna le rejoignait. Hermione ne ralentit pas, mais ne pu empêcher de lourdes larmes de couler.

- Eux aussi, murmura-t-elle désespérée, eux aussi… Moi… bientôt….

Son propre sang coulait le long de son dos mais Hermione ne ralentit pas. Elle regarda au loin, pour ne pas voir les corps étendus au sol. Ses amis, tous ses amis étaient là, gisant à terre, les paupières closes, fermées à jamais: les mangemorts étaient plus nombreux que les membres de l'Ordre. Plus expérimentés. Plus cruels.

Hermione entendit des bruits sourds derrière elle, mais s'interdit avec une volonté féroce de regarder. Des mangemorts, deux mangemorts la poursuivaient, là, tout près. Elle sentit des sorts la frôler de justesse. Fuir, il fallait s'enfuir, se cacher. Hermione obliqua sa course vers la noirceur protectrice de la forêt interdite. Les arbres la déroberaient à leurs yeux, ils n'iraient pas chercher des survivants là-bas, pas toute suite en tout cas... Avec un regain d'énergie dont elle n'aurait jamais supposée l'existence, Hermione accéléra encore son allure, tout en zigzaguant entre les corps éparts… C'est alors que les yeux de la sorcière captèrent une explosion sur sa gauche.

Elle eut à peine le temps de distinguer Fred lançant son dernier feux d'artifice tueur haut dans la ciel, que la déflagration se répandit violemment, telle une onde de choc. Hermione se sentit projetée avec force, et heurta quelques mètres plus loin un talus, sur lequel elle s'effondra. Tour autour d'elle lui venaient des cris, des gémissements, des vagissements…

C'était peut-être là sa chance… Ses deux poursuiveurs avaient eux aussi subi l'explosion…

Ils devaient être à présent bien loin d'elle… Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le champs de bataille s'étendait devant elle, et seuls les flammes et les sorts parvenaient à mettre un peu de clarté dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Elle dégagea de la paume de la main quelques mèches qui retombaient sur son visage, en un geste enfantin, et lentement, rampa vers la forêt, juste derrière elle.

Les premiers arbres passés, elle se redressa, et, titubante mais vaillante, se força à s'y enfoncer. Après tout, rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

Elle s'enfuit ainsi sur un semblant de sentier, aux tours et détours innombrables, alors que les seuls bruits subsistants s'atténuaient peu à peu au fur et à mesure de sa progression.

Alors qu'elle s'était élancée dans un énième tournant, elle essaya de s'arrêter comme elle pu, les bras s'agitants frénétiquement tels des moulinets, et culbuta lourdement sur le sol. Elle releva doucement la tête, et regarda ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état et qu'elle avait failli heurter. C'était une forme noire, un animal en fait. En plissant les yeux, elle pouvait même dire que l'animal en question ressemblait fortement à un cheval. Certaine à présent de ne plus rencontrer de mangemorts, ni de l'avant, ni de l'arrière, elle se releva tant bien que mal, frotta rapidement ses yeux rougis par les pleurs, par le vent durant sa course, et par la poussière de sa chute.

Hermione eut un haut le cœur. Cela s'apparentait sûrement au cheval, mais les formes étaient toutes autres. La peau était tendue de part et d'autre, ne révélant que les pointes saillantes de ses os. Cette dernière était d'un noir profond, lisse et brillant. L'animal releva lentement son cou squelettique, vertèbre après vertèbre, et fixa Hermione de ses yeux globuleux dont le blanc était injecté de sang. La queue fouettant l'air d'un mouvement de balancier d'une régularité extrême et, les babines retroussées, l'animal l'observait, alors que des gouttelettes de sang perlaient lourdement le long de ses fines dents blanches. Paralysée, la sorcière ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle créature dans la Forêt Interdite, jamais… C'est alors que l'animal s'approcha d'elle, et abaissant son cou qu'il tendit vers ses jambes, les lui lécha.

- Un sombral, souffla t-elle. Bien sûr… Elle était à même de les voir maintenant… Elle pouvait observer sa croupe, les mouvements de sa tête,… Si seulement elle avait pu les voir durant leur escapade en cinquième année, cela lui aurait facilité bien des choses…

Mais… Avec le sombral, elle pouvait s'enfuir de Poudlard en feu, partir loin d'ici, sauver sa peau et vivre… Même si c'était une vie pleine de regrets dans un monde où elle serait tuée un jour ou l'autre… C'était un peu plus de temps, juste une sorte d'échappatoire à cette fin là.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et se rapprochant dangereusement, Hermione pria pour que le fait de la voir vivante et bouger dissuade le Sombral de lui grignoter le mollet. Après tout, ces bêtes-là appréciaient le sang, mais ne mangeaient que les charognes, et non les êtres vivants. L'animal la suivit du regard mais ne bougea pas.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Hermione enfourcha le Sombral, avec une aisance beaucoup plus grande que la première fois et lui intima doucement l'ordre de décoller, sachant pertinemment que si le Sombral ne la trouvait pas à son goût, il la jetterait à terre. Dans un frémissement, la créature ailée s'envola vers le ciel, manquant de peu de faire tomber sa cavalière. Le vent soufflant dans ses cheveux et s'engouffrant dans sa robe fit trembler la sorcière de tous ses membres. Elle était beaucoup moins douée en vol que Harry et se demandait à chaque bourrasque si ce n'était pas la prochaine qui allait la détrôner et l'envoyer à terre par la voie rapide.

Ha ! pensa Hermione. Si seulement Harry était à ma place, il saurait quoi faire, il saurait, lui, …Harry celui sur qui tout reposait, Harry l'élu, Harry le survivant… Mais Harry était mort. Tué lâchement par Voldemort et ses sbires. Encerclé à 12 contre un, les mangemorts n'avaient pris aucun risque. L'infortuné n'avait même pas eu le temps de se défendre… Et maintenant il était mort, emportant avec lui tous les espoirs des membres de l'Ordre, même les plus fous…

Aucune autre issue, aucune autre fin en dehors de celle qui se déroulait sous elle n'était plus possible.

La jeune fille frémit et n'aurait su dire si c'était les cris venus du sol ou les bourrasques de vent glacials qui lui faisait cet effet. Hermione fut ramenée à la dure réalité par un choc aussi brusque qu'inattendu : une barrière qui jusque là était invisible miroitait dans la pénombre du soir, produisant une gamme de bleus irisés et argenté. Le Dôme. Pensa Hermione. Bien sûr, je suis idiote, j'aurais du y penser, je le savais… Dumbledore avait posé ce sort qui entourait Poudlard justement après leur petite escapade. Si on pouvait passer par la voie des airs avec des animaux, le sort d'anti-transplanage ne servait à rien…

Après ce qui ressemblait à un hennissement de frustration, le Sombral redescendit en piquet et Hermione eu l'amère impression d'avoir gagné un ticket droit pour l'enfer…


	2. Décision

Après ce qui ressemblait à un hennissement de frustration, le Sombral redescendit en piquet et Hermione eu l'amère impression d'avoir gagné un ticket droit pour l'enfer…

………….

Le Sombral, sentant tout de même le danger, se posa sur la tour est, loin au-dessus du combat qui faisait rage. Hermione descendit péniblement de l'animal et s'assit sur le toit, regardant la bataille d'en haut, profitant de ces quelques derniers instants de répit que lui donnait la vie. Quelques élèves qui paraissaient minuscules vu la distance se battaient courageusement contre une horde noire et innombrable de mangemorts encapuchonnés.

- Ils se battent tandis que je me cache… souffla Hermione, qui commençait à respirer difficilement.

Le spectrum sempra qui avait déchiqueté Ron avait rebondit et fait des ravages sur son dos. Le sang coulait depuis un bon moment déjà et Hermione vit les pierres rougir sous l'afflux sanguin. Des points noirs passaient de plus en plus souvent devant ses yeux, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de l'évanouissement.

- Alors ça y est… C'est fini… Je vais mourir…Moi aussi … fit-elle faiblement. Son regard se posa sur la maison en feu de Hagrid, qui illuminait d'une douce chaleur le parc dans son ensemble, ce qui contrastait avec la bataille qui y faisait rage. Les morts ne se comptaient plus ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre. Hermione reconnu les cadavres de Lupin et de Tonks serrés par terre près du feu. On pourrait presque croire qu'ils dormaient enlacés, ces deux-là, et seule l'agitation autours d'eux empêchait cette certitude. Les incessants éclairs, les hurlements, les explosions, les survivants titubants sur lesquels se jetaient férocement les valides, la débandade dans les deux camps, tout cela…

- C'est la Guerre…

Elle en aurait pleuré, mais depuis quelques minutes, les larmes ne coulaient plus de ses yeux. Les plus hautes flammes léchaient par moment les cimes des arbres de la foret interdite. La jeune fille se tourna vers le sombral :

- Heureusement qu'on n'y est pas restés hein, on ne mourra pas par le feu… Dommage… ça aurait eu le mérite d'être rapide…

L'animal ne répondit pas, mais stoppa le balancement incessant de sa queue, et frappa ses sabots contre le toit, et hocha la tête avant de l'immobiliser soudainement.

Sa fine crinière, portée par le vent, voletait légèrement autour de lui, de manière presque irréelle. Pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle trouvait en ce moment cette créature belle. Oui, belle.

- Et il y a à peine quelques heures je ne pouvais même pas te voir... souffla t-elle.

En quelques heures seulement elle avait pu … Quelques heures… C'était un temps suffisamment long pour que la bataille éclate, pour que tout un monde s'écroule, pour que toutes ces vies s'éteignent…

Une minute. Elle était sur le sommet de la tour où, quelques années auparavant ils avaient relâché Buck, l'hippogriffe. Avant de le relâcher, ils avaient dû le récupérer. Pour le récupérer, ils avaient dû retourner dans le passé. Passé. Passé... Retourner dans le temps. Retourneur de temps. Changer la bataille. Faire revivre Ron et Harry. Luna, Neville, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, et tout les autres. Les pensées d'Hermione allèrent de plus en plus vite.

Il fallait retourner au début de la bataille et avertir tout le monde. Fermer les portes de Pré-au-Lard et rajouter des sortilèges sur celles de Poudlard, créer des Patronus pour repousser dès l'entrée les Détraqueurs.

« Oui, c'est possible, c'est jouable, tu vas sauver tout le monde, tu peux le faire ! » Fit une petite voix à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Mais immédiatement une grosse voix s'imposa et recouvrit la petite : « Non tu peux pas. Ils ne te croiront pas. Souviens toi de ce qu'a dit Dumbledore en troisième année. Ils te prendront pour un mangemort déguisé et te tueront. C'est Voldemort la cause, il faut tuer Voldemort. »

Tuer Voldemort ? Pensa Hermione. Mais il est bien trop fort pour moi, même Dumbledore au ministère n'a rien pu faire ! Autant sauter tout de suite du haut du toit, on arrivera au même résultat !

A moins que… que je revienne avant qu'il ne soit trop puissant, quand il était petit, avant qu'il n'aille à Poudlard... Alors je pourrais...

Ça… Ça peut marcher ! Ça doit marcher ! C'était là sa seule solution, pour elle même, certes, mais surtout pour tous les autres. Un autre dénouement était donc possible, mais il était si improbable de le réaliser, cette chance de réussir si fragile… Cependant la solution était là, et lui tendait les bras.

- Le retourneur de temps, vite, le retourneur de temps !

Hermione se leva brusquement et eut un vertige, mais elle s'agrippa au sombral et passa douloureusement à califourchon sur l'animal.

- Amène-moi au bureau de Dumbledore souffla-t-elle.

Le sombral ne bougea absolument pas et continua à regarder les cadavres du parc en agitant la queue.

- Allez, tu sais où sais non ? Allez petit sombral je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure, emmène moi là-bas s'il te plaît… fit-elle, les traits transformés par l'angoisse. Elle se devait de réussir ; un bien trop lourd poids reposait sur elle pour qu'elle se permette d'échouer.

Le « petit sombral », cependant, ne bougea pas plus que si on lui avait annoncé la fin du monde, ce qui, dans ce cas-ci, ne faisait pas de maigres différences. Hermione soupira. Un vrai, long et profond soupir qu'on aurait pu prendre pour une déclaration de renoncement. C'était vraiment sans connaître Hermione. Elle descendit de l'animal et lui tira la langue. Il lui lécha le dos. Elle se dirigea, vacillante, vers la porte en bois qui, si elle était ouverte allait lui permettre de rallier les couloirs et de partir de ce toit. Elle tourna la poignée et jura.

- Fermée… C'était à prévoir…

Elle aurait eu sa baguette il suffirait de, hop-là un petit coup de Alohomora et c'était dans la poche. Sauf que la première hypothèse n'était pas remplie. Sa baguette était par terre dans le parc.

- Bon, et bien je suppose qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire…

Hermione s'accroupit au bord du toit, à quelques centimètres seulement de l'extrême limite de la chute fatale, et se retourna, de façon à entamer une descente périlleuse et sans filet d'un sport moldu que l'on nomme l'escalade en extérieur.

- Quelques centimètres à peine Hermione, quelques petits centimètres, des micros centimètres, tu peux bien faire ça non ? Tu as fait bien pire hein ?

Tout en parlant, elle accrocha une main à une tuile qu'elle jugea stable, posa un genou sur le toit et descendit l'autre jambe dans le vide.

- Allez, rappelle toi qu'est-ce que te disait le prof d'escalade lors du stage en France, un truc comme « trouve ta voie » pas vrai ?

Son pied gauche fouillait le mur, à la recherche d'une prise, qu'il fini par déceler.

- Ben tu vois, c'était pas si dur ! Il est sympa le prof … « Trouve ta voie »… La bonne blague …

Son pied droit descendit plus bas encore que son pied gauche, l'obligeant à lâcher la tuile du toit qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, tandis que le sombral regardait la jeune humaine qui vociférait avec une incompréhension évidente.

La gorge d'Hermione lui faisait mal, mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était parce qu'elle venait de lâcher son second et dernier appuis sûr de la main gauche pour en trouver un plus bas, ou si c'était parce que même salement blessée elle crapahutait à 40 mètres du sol et monologuait avec un dérivé de cheval pour s'auto rassurer.

Était-ce le fait d'enfin faire face, de se parler à soi-même ou alors d'avoir un but, elle ne savait pas, mais en tout cas les points noirs avaient progressivement disparus. Pour le moment, pour le moment du moins.

Peu à peu, elle retrouva ses réflexes et descendit doucement le dernier mètre, en espérant que tout le monde en bas serait trop occupé à s'entre-tuer pour faire attention à une ombre et une fenêtre sous le toit d'une tour. Elle brisa enfin le verre d'un coup de pied, et se glissa dans l'ouverture. Mais c'est en passant à travers la brèche qu'elle se rendit compte, un peu tard, que dans sa hâte d'être à l'intérieur, l'obscurité lui avait dissimulé le pourtour de l'ouverture, tranchant, coupant, comme des pointes acérées.

Hermione s'effondra sur le sol. Mais son espoir lui, ne cessait de s'accroître. Fermant les yeux sur plaies, elle bascula sur le côté, et se releva tant bien que mal. Elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière d'un douloureux mouvement de tête, prit une profonde inspiration et s'élança dans le sombre dédale de couloirs. Peu lui importait son dos meurtri, ses jambes en sang, son point de côté et les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle avait un but, quelque chose à accomplir et ne mourrait pas avant alors il ne restait plus d'autres choix pour ses muscles que tenir. Il n'y avait plus qu'un minuscule espoir, attendant d'être saisit.

Le fait d'avoir parlé, même à elle-même, lui avait soulagé la conscience. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être seule. Telle un petit poucet sanguinaire, Hermione laissait des traces de sang de ça de là dans les longs couloirs vides, se dirigeant avec une vélocité incroyable pour son état vers le bureau du directeur.

A quelques mètres à peine de l'arrivée, un immense bruit sourd fit trembler le château des caves aux plus hautes tours. Les mangemorts ! Se maudissant de ne pas avoir pu courir plus vite, Hermione bondit dans l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur, la gargouille habituelle gardienne de l'endroit ne faisant même plus office de présence. Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et, s'écrasant de tout son poids contre la porte pour l'ouvrir, elle entra sans sommation dans le bureau du directeur.

Deux filles étaient là, tremblantes d'effrois. Hermione les classa immédiatement dans la catégorie « godiche » et prit à peine le temps de leur formuler une phrase d'une inintelligibilité rare, surtout pour Hermione : « Mangemorts venir chercher ici premier, partir cacher vous château. ». Et elle se précipita sans plus d'informations vers un tableau vide du mur qu'elle secoua tellement fort qu'il s'en décrocha.

- Dumbledore ! Dumbledore ! Hurla-t-elle. Elle rapprocha son visage de la toile, comme si sa voix allait porter plus loin si son nez était y collé.

- Dumbledore !

Ce dernier apparu haletant dans la toile, sa longue barbe sans dessus dessous. Voyant la flamme de la volonté dans les yeux de la jeune Gryffondor, il comprit d'emblé la question qu'Hermione traduisit par un seul mot : « Retourneur de temps ?? »

- Étagère sous la fenêtre, à droite de la pensine souffla-t-il. Lachant sans plus de cérémonie le tableau de son cher directeur, Hermione se précipita sur l'étagère, bouscula les meubles sur son passage, et renversa à moitié des instruments en attrapant le retourneur du temps. Elle l'arracha à son ancienne immobilité et le fit tourner fébrilement entre ses doigts. Tout en comptants les tours, elle calcula le nombre qu'il lui en faudrait faire. Elle estimait l'âge physique de Voldemort à 50 ans au minimum, plus les 20 ans qu'il avait « perdu » en renaissant...

Je ne peux pas le rejoindre petit parce que je ne sais pas ni où il est né ni où il a vécu donc il faut que je le retrouve à sa première année de Poudlard. Ça fait du 60 ans. 60 ans x 52 semaine x 7 jours x 24 heures égal…

- 524 000 tours… souffla une voix aigue vers sa droite.

- Mais… Mais c'est énorme j'y arriverais jamais ! Même si je le rejoins en 7ème année, 50 ans x 52 semaine x 7 jours par semaines x 24 heures par jour ça fait…

- 437 000 tours… suffoqua la même voix pointue.

- C'est toujours trop...J'en suis à peine à 50 tours… Les mangemorts sont dans le château, ils vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre… Je ne vais pas y arriver… Que dois-je faire… ?

Réfléchis Hermione réfléchis, que ta tête te serve à quelque chose au moins une fois dans ta vie !

- Circulum Léviosa, cria-t-elle presque. Le pendentif si mit à tourner sur lui-même avec une vitesse affolante.

Je ne pensais pas qu'un vulgaire sort de première année me serrait un jour aussi utile… se dit la jeune sorcière.

- Essaye Comptabilis en plus souffla le tableau de Dumbledore.

Hermione murmura la formule et un compteur apparu, éclairé par la lueur rouge de la bataille qui arrivait de par la fenêtre derrière elle.

Après 5 secondes, il affichait déjà 10 000 tours. Au bout de 10, 25 000, et lorsque la première jeune fille tomba foudroyée, il ne manquait à Hermione que 3000 tours. Les voix se firent plus distinctes dans sa tête, et elle entendit clairement le sortilège impardonnable heurter la seconde jeune fille, qui mourut dans l'instant.

Cinq mangemorts étaient dans la pièce, baguettes brandies. Quatre vers les jeunes filles maintenant mortes et une vers elle. Ce qui pressa Hermione à prendre une décision rapide. Qui arriva trop tard. Quand son cerveau envoya l'ordre à ses muscles de bouger pour se cacher derrière n'importe quoi de consistant, le bout du bâton magique de l'homme en face d'elle brillait déjà de trop nombreuses étincelles vertes, tandis que ses lèvres s'entrouvraient dans un sourire cruel pour dire les mots qui lui seraient fatals. A cause à la peur qui lui écartelait le ventre et le coeur, la jeune sorcière terrorisée ne ferma pas les yeux, et la scène qui suivit lui sembla tourner dans un inconcevable ralenti. Fumseck plongeait avec un hurlement glaçant vers le sort qui avait déjà jaillit de la baguette et fut frappé en plein torse par la mort. Quelque millièmes de secondes plus tard, il explosait dans un tempête de flammes, de cris et de plumes brûlantes, donnant à Hermione les quelques secondes nécessaires pour se reprendre.

L'esprit de la sorcière, qui avait définitivement laissé toute raison derrière elle, venait de finir de peser le pour et le contre. Ses jambes s'arquèrent brusquement et, avec une détente inexplicable pour leur état, propulsèrent leur propriétaire en arrière. Hermione se fracassa de tout son poids contre la solide fenêtre du bureau du directeur.

Beaucoup de choses se cassèrent sous l'impact.

Pas seulement le solide châssis en bois verni.

Hermione n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'elle vivait. Elle ne distinguait rien, tout était noir, elle se sentait juste tomber. Tout en éprouvant une sensation de chute inexorable, Hermione sentit un doux engourdissement l'envahir rapidement. Trop rapidement. Elle ne voyait plus rien et ne se souffrait plus. De nul part. Elle sombra dans la nébuleuse et obscure inconscience de ceux qui ont outrepassé leurs forces, comme si elle coulait, profondément en dessous de la surface de la mer.


	3. Le Réveil

Tout en éprouvant une sensation de chute inexorable, Hermione sentit un doux engourdissement l'envahir rapidement. Trop rapidement. Elle ne voyait plus rien et ne se souffrait plus. De nul part. Elle sombra dans la nébuleuse et obscure inconscience de ceux qui ont outrepassé leurs forces, comme si elle coulait, profondément en dessous de la surface de la mer.

…………. •◘•

A son réveil, Hermione entrouvrit légèrement les yeux. Elle les garda juste mi-clos car une sensation de brûlure la transperça. La lumière qui filtra à travers ses paupières lui permit juste d'apercevoir la blancheur immaculée de l'endroit. Tout ce qui l'entourait était blanc, un blanc éblouissant. Elle se demanda quel pouvait bien être ce lieu, mais fut incapable de pousser ne serait-ce qu'un grognement. Sa bouche était pâteuse et elle était de toute façon bien trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. La douleur irradiait de son dos dans tout son corps, et elle replongea bien vite dans un sommeil bénéfique.

Hermione resta plusieurs jours ainsi, oscillant entre état éveillé et semi comateux, lorsqu'un matin, des bruits de pas et des voix attirèrent son attention. Elle entendit des personnes approcher, mais ne les reconnut pas à l'oreille. Elle les écouta donc vaguement, se laissant plus bercer par leurs paroles qu'autre chose. Mais soudain, une troisième personne prit part à la conversation. Hermione connaissait cette voix, elle la CONNAISSAIT même trop bien ! Impossible, c'était forcément un rêve ! Il fallait qu'elle s'en assure, qu'elle vérifie que ce sentiment d'euphorie était bien fondé. Elle fit donc un douloureux effort pour se redresser et ouvrir les yeux. Presque aussitôt, moult petites taches noires lui embrouillèrent la vue. Elle secoua la tête pour les faire disparaître, mais elle sentit un vertige la saisir, ainsi que deux grandes mains sur ses épaules pour amorcer sa chute. Il lui fallut à peine quelques instants pour se remettre, ouvrir à nouveau les yeux et en rencontrer deux autres. Bleus, clairs, si bienveillants, si calmes, cerclés par des lunettes en demi-lunes... C'était LUI ! Lui en qui reposaient tous ses espoirs…

- Vous… souffla-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil, confus, et ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement. Comment cette jeune fille pouvait-elle savoir qui il était ?

Tellement soulagée et apaisée, elle se laissa emporter par ce doux sentiment et retomba paisiblement dans un sommeil profond.

…………………….

Hermione se rétablissait lentement, toutefois ses heures de sommeil se réduisaient peu à peu, et ses yeux rougis ne la brûlaient plus comme avant. Une semaine s'était à peu près écoulée depuis son arrivée. Tard dans une belle matinée ensoleillée, elle parvînt à se redresser complètement sur ses oreillers et à regarder tout autour d'elle. La pièce était grande, inondée de lumière, et de nombreux lits semblables au sien se succédaient dans une symétrie se rapprochant de la perfection. Nul doute, c'était l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Rien n'avait changé… Les mêmes lits, le même dallage en damier, les mêmes hautes fenêtres donnant sur le parc… Tout était pareil. Trop pareil. Elle avait remontée le temps, ça c'était sûr car elle avait vu Dumbledore vivant, mais de combien d'années ? La jeune fille en était là dans ses réflexions quand un bruit l'alerta.

A sa droite une porte grinça et surgirent tout à coup deux choux-fleurs géants à travers l'ouverture. Non, impossible. C'était forcément son imagination qui lui jouait des tours...  
Mais non, c'étaient bien deux choux-fleurs colossaux qui se tenaient là, aussi ronds que les yeux avec lesquels Hermione les regardait.

Brusquement, ils firent un écart vers la gauche, révélant ainsi celui qui les portait... Une silhouette sombre et massive se détacha de l'entrebâillement de la porte, et s'avança. Des pas lourds résonnèrent dans toute la salle et firent sursauter Hermione. Elle reporta son attention sur l'individu. A contre-jour, et muni d'un airbag facial multilatéral, il était impossible d'observer son visage. Alors, elle se contenta du reste. Il avait une tête hirsute ornée de cheveux noirs, un corps large et lourd revêtu d'un vieux gilet rouge à grands carreaux et d'un pantalon de laine grossièrement taillé.

Il contourna le lit d'Hermione, pour rejoindre sa haute table de chevet.

- Par ici mes jolies…

Alors Hermione eut le déclic. Cette voix, cette silhouette, ces cheveux, mais oui, c'était :

- Hagrid ?

Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir reconnu plus tôt ?

Celui-ci se retourna. Bien trop occupé à mettre ses "fleurs" dans le vase, posé sur la table, ou plutôt d'essayer de les y rentrer, il n'avait pas remarqué que la blessée était réveillée. Il n'avait pas non plus entendu distinctement ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Depuis une semaine sa protégée ne montrait que peu de signes de vie. Et là, aujourd'hui, elle était assise bien droite, adossée contre ses oreillers et le regardait avec de grands yeux où se mêlaient étonnement et incompréhension...

C'était Hagrid oui, mais en bien moins grand... 2 mètres au lieu des 3 mètres cinquante qu'Hermione était habituée à côtoyer.  
Il saisit une chaise au côté du lit et s'assit près d'Hermione.

Elle continua de l'observer. Sans barbe, il avait un visage bien plus juvénile, plus poupin, ses yeux marrons caramels étaient toujours aussi chauds, aussi naïfs et ses joues toutes lisses avaient de jolies couleurs, ainsi que de belles pommettes rosies par l'air frais. Cela le rendait presque mignon, croquant, adorable... Si jeune...et si timide à la fois. Osant à peine la regarder, il se dandinait sur sa chaise, maladroit, incapable de dire un seul mot.  
Elle décida de rompre ce silence.

Comment t'appelles tu ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il releva les yeux vers elle et murmura :

- Rubeus… Rubeus Hagrid...

Puis prit une décision et ajouta:

- Et toi ?

- ...

Elle ne savait quoi répondre. Est-ce qu'elle devait dire son vrai nom ? C'était sûr qu'elle était dans le passé à présent; il ne pouvait donc pas y avoir deux Hermiones, mais... Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux tout recommencer ? D'être une nouvelle personne ? De modifier le futur en oubliant le passé ? Un flot de pensées se déversa sournoisement en elle. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly, Luna, Lupin,... tous surgirent de sa mémoire. Tout ces éclairs verts, tout ce sang, tout ces cris... Non. Elle devait assumait son nom, ce nom qui lui rappelait malheureusement tant de choses. Mais elle le devait. C'était un peu leur mémoire qu'elle portait.

- Her... Hermione, parvint-elle à articuler, la gorge serrée.

Mais elle ne voulait pas en rester là.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Depuis quand suis-je ici ? Quel jour on est ? demanda-t-elle en espérant que posée sous cette forme, la question n'étonnerait pas Hagrid.

- Oh, et ben, ça fait bien une semaine ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé..., dit-il d'un air penaud, mais lorsque j'ai entendu un bruit venant des douves, je me suis précipité et je t'ai aperçu inconsciente en train de sombrer dans l'eau, alors j'ai sauté et je t'ai amenée ici, ajouta-t-il le regard brillant de fierté et de gentillesse.  
Hermione resta perplexe. Ainsi c'était lui qui l'avait sauvée... Elle regarda ses fleurs.

- Je les change chaque jour... Sinon, elles flétrissent et sentent mauvais.

Ha, Hagrid et ses réflexions toujours aussi poétiques... Elle ramena son regard vers lui.

- Merci Hagrid, souffla-t-elle les yeux brillants. Merci du fond du coeur...

Elle prit la main du garçon qui traînait au bord du lit et la serra de toutes ses forces. Tant de reconnaissance dans ce regard... Les yeux du géant ne purent pas bien longtemps le supporter et furent bientôt tout humides.  
Ils se regardèrent ainsi un long moment et Hermione ajouta:

- Je te le rendrai.

Hagrid fut surpris mais ne dit rien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait bien cette jeune fille, il se sentait en confiance avec elle ; elle était si douce avec lui, si calme et si gentille... Personne ne lui avait encore parlé ainsi, elle était la seule avec Dumbledore...

- Mais dis-moi, quel jour on est ? Hasarda-t-elle, reposant la question critique.

- Oh, le jour, je ne sais pas très bien, je ne suis pas très calendrier tu sais. Mais je crois qu'on est mi-août, les cours reprennent dans deux semaines, fit-il avec beau sourire.  
"Et merde !" pensa-t-elle. Il voulait avoir la question foireuse, LA question avec laquelle elle était cuite et avec laquelle il la prendrait définitivement pour une siphonnée du bocal ? Ok-très-bien ! Il l'aura !

- Mais euh, je ne me souviens plus très bien, commença-t-elle, c'est-à-dire que… En quelle année sommes-nous ?

Abasourdi, Hagrid resta figé quelques instants, les yeux écarquillés, la mâchoire retombant mollement. Rapidement, il se ressaisit, secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite et murmura, plus pour lui même :

- Mais oui, après ta chute... c'est normal... Puis il releva la tête en la penchant légèrement vers la gauche et dit doucement :

- On est en 1944, à l'école de Poudlard, école merveilleuse de sorcellerie... Tu la connaissais avant de venir ici ? Continua-t-il en voyant aucune réaction chez son interlocutrice.

- Hmm ? Euh...oui oui, vaguement...

Celle-ci ne faisait plus vraiment attention aux paroles du garçon. Elle réfléchissait. 1944... Voyons, que s'est-il donc passé en 44 ? Ca lui faisait une belle jambe de connaître l'année, sans savoir les évènements auxquels elle se rapportait !  
Où en était Voldemort ? En première année ? Dernière année ?

- Mais...euh... formula Hagrid hésitant, n'osant pas la regarder.

Les motifs floraux couleur parme, délavés et défraîchis de sa chemise de nuit, étaient, d'un coup, beaucoup plus intéressants...

- Mmoui ? L'encouragea Hermione, sans vraiment l'écouter.  
Mais il ne parvenait pas à se décider. Elle se contenta donc d'attendre, de façon posée à l'extérieur, mais une vraie rage contre elle-même bouillait en son intérieur.

Ah ! Elle qui se félicitait si souvent de tout connaître ! Comment avait-elle pu omettre ce léger détail totalement insignifiant à l'époque, mais si important à présent ? La date du futur Mort-de-Trouille, comme aimait l'appeler Harry lorsqu'ils étaient tous les trois, à comploter quelques plans tordus, encore et encore... Par Merlin, avait-elle vécu tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Elle commença à réaliser qu'elle était VRAIMENT dans le passé, et que tout, absolument tout ce qu'elle avait fait ou vu était définitivement irréversible... Une boule écoeurante, acide, brûlante remonta lentement de son ventre jusqu'au long de sa george. Elle pouvait à peine déglutir et ses yeux commencèrent à la piquer.

La question d'Hagrid la sortit littéralement de ses pensées.

- Mais au fait... Euh... Je sais que je ne devrais pas te questionner, qu'il faut te laisser te reposer et tout, on me l'a bien dit, mais... Euh…

Puis il se jeta à l'eau et demanda :

- Comment es tu venue ici ?

Vite. Une solution. Respire Hermione... Inspire... et expire... Il faut trouver THE alibi passe-partout en l'espace de 10 petites secondes...Allez, concentration, tu peux y arriver !

Mais rien ne lui venait… Et les secondes s'écoulaient… Et Hagrid s'étonnait du silence de son interlocutrice.

Allez...! Comment surgir brusquement dans le parc de Poudlard ? C'est alors qu'une image s'imposa à elle :

- Mais c'est simple, il n'a eu qu'à transplaner ! Lança Ron, quelques années en moins, emmitouflé sous la couverture de son sac de couchage, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle.

- Chuuut Ron ! Parle moins fort ! Et puis combien de fois faudra t-il te répéter qu'on ne peux pas "transplaner" n'importe où dans Poudlard ? Si tu avais lu _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ en entier, tu saurais que Dumbledore a empêché ça dès qu'il est devenu directeur ! Fit une mimi-Hermione en regardant le jeune Ron avec des gros yeux.

Mais… La voilà sa solution !

•◘•


	4. Réponses

_Allez...! Comment surgir brusquement dans le parc de Poudlard ? C'est alors qu'une image s'imposa à elle :_

_- Mais c'est simple, il n'a eu qu'à transplaner ! Lança Ron, quelques années en moins, emmitouflé sous la couverture de son sac de couchage, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle._

_- Chuuut Ron ! Parle moins fort ! Et puis combien de fois faudra t-il te répéter qu'on ne peux pas "transplaner" n'importe où dans Poudlard ? Si tu avais lu __L'Histoire de Poudlard__ en entier, tu saurais que Dumbledore a empêché ça dès qu'il est devenu directeur ! Fit une mini-Hermione en regardant le jeune Ron avec des gros yeux._

_Mais… La voilà sa solution !_

Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains, enfin, son orgueil plutôt, car ça aller la tuer littéralement de dire ça mais, résignée, elle lâcha d'une traite :

- J'ai raté un sort de transplanage…  
Alors qu'Hermione soufflait de soulagement, le teint d'Hagrid changeait rapidement du blanc aspirine au rouge piment.

- Quoi !?! Transplaner seule ! Pour la première fois aussi sûrement ? Mais oui, évidement que c'était la première fois ! Mais pourquoi ? C'est du suicide ! Le nombre de sorciers qui sont partis en confettis ne se compte plus ! Ah ils voulaient voyager ! Eh ben maintenant ils visitent les quatre coins du globe en même temps ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi donc ?

Encore une fois, notre Miss-je-sais-tout ne savait pas quoi dire. Hagrid ne devait pas savoir la vérité. Mais elle ne devait pas non plus totalement lui mentir… Elle voulait tant tout lui dire. Se confier à lui, se justifier. Elle ne pouvait seulement lui en révéler qu'une partie.

- Certaines choses, pénibles et dures, m'ont forcée à faire cela. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, ajouta t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Hagrid sentit bien qu'il n'était pas prudent de s'aventurer plus loin sur ce terrain là. Il appréciait néanmoins que le jeune fille lui dise la vérité, même si celle-ci était incomplète et floue. A cet instant, il se jura que, si cette sorcière restait à Poudlard, il respecterait sa réserve et attendrait qu'elle vienne elle-même lui expliquer - ou pas.

Le géant leva les yeux vers Hermione. Elle s'était enfoncée dans ses oreillers, la tête penchée, les paupières mi-closes. Il était indéniable qu'elle était épuisée. Hagrid songea alors à se retirer. Il commença à faire quelques pas en direction de la sortie lorsqu'il entendit un faible : «Attends ! »

Surpris, Hagrid se retourna et revînt au chevet de la malade. Hermione sentait le sommeil venir, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle sache. Qu'elle sache où elle en était. Où en était Voldemort. Au berceau ? Le supprimer serait alors un jeu d'enfant. A l'école ? Chose déjà beaucoup plus délicate. Post école ? Opération suicide.

Il lui fallait cette information.

Maintenant.

Elle le regarda s'avancer. Deux mètres pour un demi géant, c'est quelle période de la vie ? 11 ans ? 15 ans ? 20 ans ? Plus ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Par contre, elle savait comment obtenir la réponse. Se félicitant elle même de la subtilité de sa question – pour une fois –, elle demanda, l'air le plus naïf possible :

- Dis… Alors toi aussi tu es élève dans cette école ?

La déduction de la réponse était simple. Voldemort avait, grâce à son statut de préfet, renvoyé Hagrid lorsque ce dernier était en troisième année. Or on ne peut être préfet qu'en cinquième année. Si ce garçon répondait OUI, Hermione avait encore un petit espoir de réaliser ce qu'elle voulait ; s'il répondait NON, ben… mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Hagrid partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Hermione blêmît.

- Non ! Grâce à Merlin !

- Comment ça « non » ? Fît une Hermione livide, plus blanche qu'un lavabo.

- Ben… J'ai été élève ici avant, mais… Il y a presque deux ans j'ai été plus ou moins renvoyé, et depuis j'habite dans une petite cabane dans le parc du château. C'est vraiment bien ! Je fais ce que je veux de mes journées, sans devoirs, sans ennuis… Et en plus je suis chargé de faire ce que j'aime : je suis garde chasse de la Forêt Interdite ! La belle vie quoi !

Pendant ce temps, Hermione calculait. Si Hagrid avait été renvoyé « il y a presque deux ans », alors en toute logique Voldemort ne devait plus être en sa cinquième année mais au début de sa septième !

- NOM DE NOM, par tous les hiboux d'Angleterre, je l'ai complètement oublié ! s'écria brusquement Hagrid en sortant de sa poche une enveloppe toute froissée et en se donnant une tape magistrale sur le front – tape qui, Hermione en était sûre, aurait pu renverser son lit et le faire rouler bouler quelques mètres plus loin.

Il se leva précipitamment et ajouta :

- C'est pour Dippet ! Il l'attendait avec impatience ! dit-il en agitant frénétiquement l'enveloppe sous le nez d'Hermione qui se décala discrètement. Allez, je reviens dès qu'je peux ! Au revoir Hermione !

Il se propulsa contre une des deux grandes portes de l'Infirmerie en l'ouvrant à la volée et disparut.

Ca y est. Elle était seule. Son seul ami venait de partir. Et elle lui avait menti. Lui qui l'a sauvé. Lui qui s'était montré aussi gentil et prévenant face à une inconnue. Mais surtout aussi compréhensif. Il respectait son secret…

Et c'est justement cela qui la gênait… Alors que mentir, dissimuler ses sentiments était une chose insurmontable et inimaginable pour elle il y a seulement quelques mois – elle avait d'ailleurs admiré secrètement Harry, Ron et les jumeaux pour leurs aptitudes exceptionnelles –, elle le faisait à présent avec une extrême facilité. Par la force des choses elle avait dû apprendre à rester impassible quoiqu'il arrive, à faire barrage à ses émotions. Elle avait changé, et elle le savait.

C'était justement ça qui l'effrayait. Jusqu'où irait-elle dans le mensonge ? Avant, lorsqu'elle mentait, il y avait toujours quelqu'un, un ami, qui connaissait la vérité. Mais là, personne ! Elle était seule.

Toute seule.

Même Harry, lorsqu'il criait à tût tête le retour de Voldemort, n'avait pas été aussi exclu. Quelques personnes, dont ses amis, l'avaient cru et entouré. Ici, qui l'aiderait ? Personne. Peut-être Dumbledore si elle parvenait à le voir, et encore… Elle ne pourrait pas tout lui dire. Et puis… A quoi bon ?

Voldemort était en dernière année. Il avait déjà tué son père moldu, peut-être même ses grands-parents, Mimi Geignarde et puis tant d'autres lorsqu'il a ouvert la Chambre les secrets. Il s'était déjà formé sa propre personnalité ; aussi noire que l'encre de son journal, que les corbeaux qui tournoyaient au dessus de la Forêt Interdite, que les nuages qui commençaient à se former dans le ciel.

Elle ne voyait pas comment changer l'Histoire, comment offrir à ses amis un autre avenir. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'acharner ? Un conflit avec Voldemort aujourd'hui ? Les suites étaient évidentes. Et si elle s'abstenait de toute tentative, alors la même guerre ferait rage dans 50 ans, et là, si tout va bien, elle ne sera plus qu'une pauvre mamie... Elle s'imaginait déjà, menant l'assaut, la canne en avant...

Un petit papillon de nuit s'engouffra dans l'infirmerie faiblement éclairée et se posa sur la couverture d'Hermione. Celle-ci resta là, immobile et stupide, à le contempler. Lui n'avait pas tous ces problèmes. Lui devait mener une petite vie bien paisible… Quoiqu'en fait, elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de toutes façons. Elle réalisait que tout ce qu'elle avait apprit dans les livres ne lui servait ici à rien.

La mort était là. Derrière elle. Devant elle. Qui frappait, qui frappait encore. Au hasard. Injustement. Qui frappait autour d'elle, mais aussi en elle. Dans ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Maintenant, que représentait-elle ? Rien. Elle se sentait vide. Une existence vide de sens. Elle était la seule de son temps, la seule de son monde...

Les sinistres nuages approchaient. Peut-être qu'ils étaient tous "là-haut", comme on dit. Hermione n'avait jamais cru en rien. L'esprit trop cartésien peut-être. Mais à présent, elle admettait qu'imaginer ses amis sous une forme, n'importe laquelle, qu'elle quelle soit, la séduisait.

En fait, au plus profond d'elle même, elle voulait les rejoindre.

Elle le savait.

Tout son corps ne réclamait que cela. Pourquoi avait-elle fui d'ailleurs ? Un stupide instinct de survie... Elle le regrettait amèrement. Voilà juste ce qu'elle était : une méprisable / abjecte / ignoble froussarde / peureuse / fuyarde. Au choix.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, tout ce qu'elle réclamait, c'était simplement de mourir afin de les rejoindre tous. Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Molly, les Jumeaux, Tonks, Lupin, Hagrid... Ainsi que Sirius, Dumbledore, et d'autres encore...

Elle ne se sentait plus la force de continuer. Disparaître de son monde c'est mourir un peu... C'est tout comme. Alors...

Epuisée, elle laissa Morphée l'emporter, alors que les premiers éclairs de l'orage retentissaient dans la nuit.


	5. Mélancolie

**_Bonne année à tous !_**

**_Merci pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews ! Courtes ou longues, elles nous ont vraiment touchées. Continuez à nous écrire, ça nous va vraiment droit au coeur ! On lit tout ce que vous nous envoyez et si parfois vous entendez des hurlements de joie dantesques, c'est nous ! XD_**  
**_On s'excuse platement pour le retard : nous sommes de grosses procrastinatrices mais on a prit de l'avance et de bonnes résolutions ! ;)_**

**_On vous dit à très bientôt et a+ !_**

_Elle ne se sentait plus la force de continuer. Disparaître, c'est mourir un peu... C'est tout comme. Alors..._

_Epuisée, elle laissa Morphée l'emporter, alors que les premiers éclairs de l'orage retentissaient dans la nuit._

Cela faisait maintenant quatorze jours qu'Hermione était à l'infirmerie et elle allait de mieux en mieux physiquement parlant. Mme Rottenapple prenait son travail particulièrement au sérieux, car sa patiente avait bien faillit y passer. Etant la seule et unique malade dans l'infirmerie déserte on pouvait dire qu'elle était l'objet d'une attention et d'un chouchoutement… Et bien comment dire… légèrement intensif… Un brin excessif peut-être ?

Les divers médicaments administrés avaient fait cicatriser les multiples os qui s'étaient cassés durant la chute de la petite, et les plaies de son dos étaient en bonne voie de guérison. Elle avait même, en infirmière dévouée dont le niveau n'était plus à prouver, réussi à guérir complètement les yeux de la jeune sorcière. C'est pourquoi Mme Rottenapple ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa patiente ne parlait pas, ne se renseignait pas auprès de l'infirmière – elle-même - sur son propre état, ni même pourquoi cette mignonne demoiselle passait des heures entières à regarder pas la fenêtre, comme plongée dans d'intenses réflexions et n'en sortait que pour soupirer. En désespoir de cause, elle en parla quelques jours plus tard à son voisin de table, le professeur de métamorphose. Mission : retirer le maléfice qui pesait sur sa patiente et qui l'empêchait de récupérer pleinement.

- Mfrtt…. S'étouffa dignement Dumbledore lorsqu'il entendit la requête de sa collègue. Mais… je ne me sens nullement qualifié pour ce genre d'opérations Rosmary ! Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel à Ursula ? Elle est professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal, elle doit savoir tout ça mieux que moi non ?

- Ôh s'il te plait Albus ne fais pas le simplet veux-tu ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu en sais plus qu'elle sur tous les fronts ! Quoique chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas être entendue de l'intéressée, elle te dépasse peut-être sur le domaine… Des Mouches ! Fit-elle avec un grand sourire perfide. Ça colle bien avec sa tête.

- Ho ho ho, et encore, figure toi que j'en sais pas mal sur ce sujet ! Sourit Dumbledore. Enfin bref, la question n'est pas là. Qu'est-ce qui tu fais dire qu'elle est possédée ?

- Et bien commença la Rosmary en question, …. C'est assez difficile à dire, mais… je crois que quelque chose dans le corps de cette petite la force à repousser mes enchantements… Normalement, j'aurais dû venir à bout de ces blessures depuis longtemps déjà ! Mais là au contraire ça s'éternise et je ne vois plus aucun progrès depuis plusieurs jours… comme si elle refusait mes soins ! C'est forcément un maléfice n'est-ce pas ?

- Hé bien non, en fait ce ne sont pas exactement les sympt….Dunmbledore posa fourchette et couteau, et se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre son assurance. Mais oui bien sûr Rosmary ! Vous avez bien fait de m'appeler… fit-il d'une voix douce et chaleureuse. C'est très bien d'avoir fait appel à moi. On va la soigner et elle va aller mieux vous allez voir. Dites, à par moi au début, de qui a-t-elle reçu une visite lorsqu'elle était consciente ?

- Et bien et bien, fit l'infirmière embarrassée je ne sais plus trop … Ho quoi qu'elle n'en a pas eu beaucoup la pauvrette… Il y a eu Hagrid, qui vient régulièrement, et puis Dippet avec vous, mais elle n'était vraiment pas en état, elle vous avait à peine entrevu n'est-ce pas ?

Ho pour ça il s'en souvenait de sa première rencontre avec cette petite sorcière entrevu était à peine vrai et pourtant, pour l'avoir marqué elle l'avait marqué ! « Vous » elle avait dit… Ce n'était qu'un seul mot, mais il était resté gravé dans l'esprit du professeur. Un mot suffisamment vague pour ne pas être prit au sérieux compte tenu de l'état de la petite, mais toutefois précis et supposant une rencontre préalable avec l'intéressée. Ce qui n'avait pas eu lieu, Dumbledore en était certain. Il accorda à l'infirmière interloquée un regard malicieux par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes avant de poser sa serviette sur la table et de tourner les talons. Insensible devant le coucher de soleil recréé par le toit magique qui illuminait de milles jaunes différents la grande salle, il traversa le hall au pas de charge. Il fallait qu'il trouve les bonnes questions pour avoir des informations sans éveiller les soupçons.

Il arriva enfin à sa destination, et toqua à la porte de la maisonnette de son ancien élève. Un bruit déchirant de vaisselle qui tombe sans rien pour la retenir ainsi qu'une série de pas lourds se hâtant vers la porte en marchant sur les morceaux ladite vaisselle précéda l'ouverture de la porte.

- Professeur ! J'étais sûr que c'était vous ! Lança Hagrid, enthousiaste et cramoisi.

- Hagrid, je suis heureux de te revoir aussi fit Dumbledore en entrant par la porte immensément ouverte en signe de bienvenue. Il jeta un regard désespéré aux morceaux de vaisselle hachés menus gisants à terre et sortit sa baguette.

- Reparo…. souffla-t-il doucement, et d'un rapide coup de baguette, les différentes tasses miraculeusement reconstituées volèrent se ranger dans les emplacements prévus, exceptées deux qui se remplirent d'un liquide fumant embaumant le cacao. Hagrid s'affala dans un fauteuil, l'enfonçant plus encore qu'il n'était déjà et proposa le second à Dumbledore.

- Hagrid j'ai une petite question à te poser fit Dumbledore en effleurant des lèvres le chocolat chaud.

- Tout ce que vous voulez Professeur ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? S'exclama l'intéressé en engloutissant d'une traite le liquide.

- Et bien… tu sais la jeune fille que tu as vaillamment sauvée des eaux des douves l'autre jour…Lui…Lui as tu parlé ?

- Euh… Oui s'empourpra Hagrid. Plusieurs fois. Il fallait pas professeur ? Je suis désolé… je ne savais pas !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était mal Hagrid. J'aimerais simplement savoir de quoi vous avez parlé, si ce n'est pas indiscret bien sûr ! Fit-il avec un sourire moitié caché.

- Mais pas du tout Professeur, pas du tout, répéta Hagrid qui rougit encore plus, frisant la couleur du scrout à pétard. On a parlé de tout et de rien, de mes choux que je lui avais amenés, de l'infirmerie, de choses insignifiantes quoi…

- Ne t'ais-je donc pas apprit dans mes cours que rien n'est jamais insignifiant Hagrid ?  
Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit tranquillement, révélant doucement ses dents blanches qui contrastèrent de façon flagrante avec la couleur des joues de l'élève. N'as tu pas remarqué ne serait-ce qu'un détail, quelque chose qui t'aurait fait réfléchir, qui sortait de l'ordinaire ?

- Euh… En fait… Euh…Non…Pour tout vous dire je l'ai trouvée très gentille Professeur. Oh, je ne l'ai pas vue longtemps parce qu'elle était assez sonnée mais…

- Sonnée ? S'étonna-t-il. Mais tu as commencé à aller la voir plus d'une semaine après l'avoir repêchée non ? Elle n'avait pas récupéré entre temps ?

- Et bien je ne sais pas… elle ne se souvenait plus de la date ni même de l'année… Elle était un peu… déboussolée je crois…

Dumbledore écarquilla légèrement les yeux, mais ne laissa rien paraître devant son ancien élève.

- Oui, je vois très bien Hagrid… Je comprends… Le choc sur la tête lui aura fait perdre la mémoire sûrement… Et bien, merci beaucoup pour le chocolat, je vais te laisser travailler maintenant fit Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'œil à une caisse qui remuait en fumant et poussait des cris plaintifs.

- Des pousses de mangrove dit le géant avec un regard de tendresse. C'est pour les 3èmes années en botanique dans 15 jours… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir le mal que j'ai eu à les trouver dans la Forêt Interdite !

- Ho je n'en doute pas… s'amusa Dumbledore.

Le Professeur revint au château et entra dans son bureau, pensif. Si jamais la jeune fille était bien ce qu'il pensait … Pourquoi était-elle là… ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Comment était-elle venue ? Quelqu'un l'avait-elle aidée ? Etait-elle seule ? Pourquoi ici ? Une foule de questions sans réponse l'assaillaient depuis le moment même où il avait entrevu la possibilité que la sorcière n'était pas de cette époque. Une seule et dernière solution s'imposait à lui : s'il voulait des informations, il allait devoir aller les chercher à leur source.

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'avertir le directeur de cette possibilité.

- Non… Rien n'est certain… Et puis il sera toujours temps de le faire plus tard… murmura Dumbledore pour lui-même, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Dippet, pourquoi commencer à se confier à lui aujourd'hui ?

Depuis 14 jours, Hermione était plongée dans les mêmes sombres pensées.

Au fur et à mesure de ses longues journées de récupération, Hermione s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans ses pensées. Ses amis, tous ses amis…Morts. Ils avaient tous été tués, on avait volé leurs vies. Lord Voldemort avait commandé leur mort…Plus le temps passait et moins Hermione se sentait le courage de sortir du lit de l'infirmerie. S'il n'était ni agréable ni moelleux, il avait pourtant le sacré mérite de la cacher aux yeux du jeune Lord Voldemort qu'elle n'imaginait néanmoins pas moins puissant que son homologue du futur. Elle sombrait alors dans de longs moments de mélancolie et n'en sortait que de plus en plus rarement…

Lors d'un de ses rares moments de conscience, Hermione se dit que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Il fallait qu'elle se confie à quelqu'un, qu'elle ait un allié dans ce monde, quitte à changer le futur. Son choix se porta instantanément sur…


	6. Le sort de Jedusor

**Cette fois-ci, un gros chapitre ! On espère qu'il vous plaira… Dîtes-nous ce que vous en pensez :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Lors d'un de ses rares moments de conscience, Hermione se dit que ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Il fallait qu'elle se confie à quelqu'un, qu'elle ait un allié dans ce monde, quitte à changer le futur. Son choix se porta instantanément sur…

ͼ

Le chouintement feutré caractéristique d'une porte qui veut être ouverte sans bruit se fit entendre dans l'infirmerie. Hermione tourna la tête vers l'entrée, rencontrant de plein fouet des yeux d'un bleu profond derrière de fines lunettes en demi-lune. L'éternité d'un instant figea la scène, et le soleil du soir, complice, décida de rougeoyer de tous ses feux, créant une atmosphère magique. La scène sembla durer un temps interminable aux deux sorciers qui se regardaient, leurs yeux rivés détaillants le visage de l'autre. C'est un Dumbledore jeune, sans aucune ride mais des cheveux déjà d'un blanc immaculé qui était en face d'Hermione. Il se tenait droit, avec la tête haute et un maintien assuré. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et leur bleu glacier réchauffait l'intérieur d'Hermione. C'était exactement le même regard que le tableau lui avait donné en encouragement lorsqu'elle s'était saisie du retourneur de temps. De minuscules et légères larmes de soulagement lui coulèrent le long des joues. Les années n'avaient pas et n'auraient pas d'emprise sur le futur Directeur.  
Dumbledore détailla la jeune fille. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec son visage fin et ses traits gracieux. De nature plutôt menue, elle était à demi allongée sur le vieux lit de l'infirmerie, des coussins la soutenant derrière le dos. La nuisette des malades féminins lui allait très bien, ce qui était un exploit vu la couleur mauve défraîchit et les fleurs disgracieuses qui l'ornait. Dumbledore eu la profonde conviction que n'importe quels vêtements pouvaient aller à cette jeune fille et que même habillée d'un sac à patate elle dégagerait le même charme, à la fois insaisissable et mystérieux. Les rayons du soleil couchant faisaient miroiter sa chevelure indisciplinée, transformant le châtain clair en un auburn flamboyant. Si elle avait l'air calme à l'extérieur, Dumbledore arrivait tout de même à desceller dans ses yeux le reflet de la profonde bataille qui faisait rage en elle. Un mélange de désespoir et de confiance absolue. Qui soudain forma un tout. Ses yeux ambre brillèrent des mille feux et de petites larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue.

Dumbledore entra doucement sans lâcher la jeune fille des yeux, et cette dernière lui sourit. Un petit sourire à la fois timide et parfaitement posé, qui acheva de les mettre tout les deux en confiance.

- Bien. Fit l'homme… et bien et bien… Bonjour. Ou plutôt bonsoir, jeune demoiselle…

- Hermione. Je m'appelle Hermione. Et vous, vous êtes Dumbledore.

L'intéressé leva un sourcil, le rabaissa et sourit.

- Exact Hermione, c'est exact. Vous êtes bien informée. Puis-je savoir d'où vous venez comme ça ? Si vous pouvez me le dire bien sûr…

Hermione n'hésita pas une seconde. Au plus profond d'elle même, elle savait que la décision en question avait été prise depuis le moment même où elle avait croisé les yeux bleu glacier, il y a quelques jours déjà.

- D'ici Professeur. De Poudlard. Mais ce n'était pas réellement la question n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui vous brûle les lèvres n'est-elle pas plutôt : « De quand venez-vous ? ». La sorcière sourit faiblement en voyant les yeux perçants de son ex-futur-directeur se troubler, puis reprendre contenance.

- Je vais y répondre aussi, reprit-elle. A celle-ci et à sûrement beaucoup d'autres de vos interrogations. En fait, si vous me le permettez je vais vous raconter une histoire. Une longue histoire… Je ne pourrais la raconter qu'une seule fois. Et puis, il restera des zones d'ombres où je vous demanderai de ne pas me poser de questions, du moins pour l'instant … Voulez-vous toujours l'entendre professeur ?

La mine sérieuse de son interlocuteur lui servit de réponse. Toutefois, la perspective de se replonger de son plein grès dans tous ces souvenirs obscurs rebuta Hermione. La sorcière regarda le coucher de soleil miroiter sur les rives du lac jusqu'à ce que le dernier rayon de lumière se soit reflété et la nuit tombée doucement. Dumbledore attendit patiemment la fin de ce qu'il savait être une intense réflexion et vrilla ses yeux dans les siens lorsqu'elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença son récit.

- Accrochez-vous bien, c'est un long voyage souffla-t-elle….

La sorcière lui raconta alors son histoire, l'Histoire de tous les sorciers de son temps, en commençant par le commencement. L'isolement d'un sorcier attiré par les forces du mal, son retour vers la communauté magique, le regroupement de partisans autour de lui, leurs idées, leurs actions, leur nombre incalculable de meurtres… Elle passa en revue comment la résistance s'était alors organisée contre ce mouvement, mais elle ne s'attarda pas. Il lui restait tellement de choses à lui confier…

Elle lui décrit la nuit où ce mage noir fût réduit au néant par un simple bébé, du moins c'est ce que l'on croyait. Elle lui fit part de l'euphorie qui s'était alors emparée des sorciers du monde entier cette nuit là, du sentiment de soulagement et d'ivresse que chacun avait pu éprouver… Un bien-être qui ne dura qu'une quinzaine d'années. Elle lui expliqua comment elle et ses amis avaient assisté au retour du sorcier ; son nouveau corps tirant sa puissance du sang de son ancien destructeur. Comment ils avaient essayé de prévenir le monde sorcier de la réapparition de ce mage noir et pourquoi ils n'avaient été absolument pas cru : cette nouvelle était tout simplement trop effroyable et inimaginable. Elle exposa la reconstitution de l'armée de Voldemort, bien plus puissante que la première, et surtout bien plus meurtrière. Elle retraça ensuite toute sa septième année, une année à se cacher dans l'obsession continuelle d'une quelconque attaque. L'effroi d'avoir été pris, les dangers qu'ils durent encourir pour se sauver, pour continuer désespérément leur quête, leur quête qui devait peut-être sauver des milliers d'individus…

Enfin elle en arriva à la dernière bataille, au combat final. Elle revit l'arrivée de Voldemort devant le portail de Poudlard, suivit par l'ombre de ses innombrables mangemorts tout le monde était prêt pour le noir combat qui allait se dérouler sous cette nuit sans lune.

Et puis tout d'un coup, l'aveuglement. Toutes sortes de sorts fusaient partout autour d'Hermione, éclairant la sanglante offensive qui faisait rage juste sous ses yeux. Hermione se revoyait.

Elle qui évitait de très peu un jet de lumière verte.

Elle qui ripostait âprement.

Elle qui rejoignait Ron.

Ron qui avait tué le mangemort derrière elle pour la sauver.

Elle qui, à son tour, avait tué.

Les traits de son visage se durcirent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient, ses mains se crispèrent. Des images se déversaient en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Son combat dos à dos avec Ron. Le spectrum sempra qui avait lacéré les chairs de ce dernier, le tuant sur le coup. Le corps d'Hermione tressaillit en ressentant de nouveau les chairs de son dos s'ouvrir et le sang couler à cause du ricochet de ce sort.

Le choc qu'éprouva Dumbledore sortit dans un frémissement contenu. Il la regarda silencieusement. Il se devait de se maîtriser, de ne pas interrompre la jeune fille dans ses souvenirs. Ce récit était tout autant nécessaire à sa guérison que les potions administrées, si ce n'est plus. Elle devait revivre une dernière fois cette nuit là, une dernière fois pour toujours…

- Je vois… fit Dumbledore… Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de terrible, mais là ça dépassait toutes ses suppositions… Je vois… Je suppose que vous connaissez les règles du retour dans le temps n'est-ce pas mademoiselle… A trop vouloir changer le passé, il se retourne toujours contre l'avenir… N'oubliez pas que si vous en faites trop, et modifiez excessivement le passé, vous vous exposez à des retours désavantageux… Si jamais vous remodelez le passé à l'outrance, il se pourrait que, dans tous ces changements, il y ait quelque chose de tout à fait anodin, mais qui ait des répercutions fondamentales… Comme par exemple l'annulation de votre naissance…

- Paradoxe temporel et retour à la case départ : la guerre aurait quand même lieu, mais je ne serais même pas née… Ne vous en faites pas, je connais les règles. C'est vous-même qui me les avez apprises sourit-elle. Je sais. J'y ai déjà réfléchi…

- Bien… En revanche j'aurais juste une petite question dont je soupçonne fortement la réponse de ne pas me plaire… Pourquoi avoir rejoint exactement cette époque-ci ?

Hermione perçu toute la tension contenue dans cette simple question, mais choisit de dire la vérité, et d'un ton solennel elle fit

- Pour éradiquer la source Monsieur. Pour le tuer.

- Vous ne tuerez personne Mademoiselle. Répondit-il calmement. Moi vivant vous ne tuerez personne.

Hermione sentit la colère lui monter aux joues. Comment Dumbledore pouvait ne serait-ce que penser à laisser cette ordure en vie ? Ne comprenait-il pas le chaos qu'il avait mit dans le futur ? Toutes ces vies qu'il avait prises ? Tous ces orphelins, ces enfants tués, ces familles anéanties ? Non ! Lord Voldemort DEVAIT mourir !

- Je ferais disparaître ce Monstre, même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire de ma vie.

- Le Monstre oui, si vous voulez Mademoiselle, mais l'Homme non.

Hermione fulminait, et ne se retenait qu'à grand peine. Pourquoi le protégeait-il ? C'était Dumbledore, Dumbledore le grand sage, il devait comprendre ! Voldemort devait être exécuté ! Mourir avant qu'il ne commettre tout ses crimes !

- Et bien je l'enverrais à Azkaban ! Quitte à y aller moi aussi je l'empêcherais de nuire vous m'entendez ?

- Azkaban ? Fit un Dumbledore interloqué. En voilà une bien dure sentence !

Hermione explosa.

- Si vous croyez que vous avez fait mieux avec Grindelwald ! Vous prodiguez des conseils que vous feriez mieux d'appliquer ! Hurla-t-elle, folle furieuse, avant de se rendre compte de ses mots et de plaquer une main honteuse sur sa bouche.

S'en suivit un moment de pur malaise. Mon Dieu. Elle était énervée, certes, mais non d'un hibou ! Elle était allée beaucoup trop loin. Dumbledore avait toujours aidé le trio Ron-Harry-Hermione lorsqu'ils avaient étés en difficulté. Elle avait perdu le contrôle, sa bouche avait parlé avant sa tête ! Après plusieurs lourdes secondes de silence malsain, des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Elle tenta de les arrêter, de s'excuser, de dire que c'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, mais elle ne pu que hoqueter et regarder son futur directeur avec des yeux ruisselants. Que venait-elle de lui dire ? Sans doute elle venait de rouvrir la plus grosse blessure de son cœur : son ex-meilleur ami, ses parents, sa sœur Adrianna… Et puis s'il faut le combat en question n'avait pas encore eu lieu ! Elle hoqueta de plus belle.

- Pa… Pardon ? Balbutia Dumbledore, comme pour confirmer la dramatique hypothèse.

Et voilà, elle venait de faire la plus belle boulette de sa vie.

- Grindelwald ? Questionna Dumbledore. Mais quand ?

- Je je… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus… Elle détourna son regard. Tout plutôt que d'affronter les yeux bleu glacier.

- Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Hermione regarda le bout de son lit. C'était le maximum qu'elle pouvait faire. Pour l'instant elle ne se souciait que de deux choses. La première, qu'elle avait peut-être ‒ déjà ‒ modifié le futur, et la seconde qu'elle venait très probablement de perdre son précieux et unique allié de ce temps. Elle ne vit pas Dumbledore plonger dans une intense réflexion.

- Vous connaissez donc ma vie… Affirma-t-il, sous le choc. Je suppose que j'ai dû vous le raconter… Ou alors… Qu'une biographie a pu être publiée sur moi dans le futur… Je crois que je préfère la première solution.

Hermione su ressentir la tristesse d'un homme qui plus que tout détestait s'exposer, et qui venait d'apprendre que déjà, au moins plusieurs personnes étaient au courant de son terrible secret.

- Je suis désolée… souffla-t-elle.

- Mais vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. J'ai eu raison de choisir comme confidente une personne aussi charmante que vous. Je ne vous connais pas et je vous apprécie déjà… C'est tout à fait irrationnel… Mais c'est comme ça. Et c'est très bien, fit-il avec un sourire sincère. Pourriez-vous cependant me faire la faveur de ne rien révéler à quiconque s'il vous plait ?

- Bien bien bien sûr Monsieur je n'en ais jamais eu l'intention ! Et puis moi aussi je vous ais confié un secret … Sourit-elle timidement.

- Vous allez donc passer cette année scolaire ici, à Poudlard. Je vais en informer Dippet et on discutera du sort de Jedusor plus tard. Puisque c'est bien de Jedusor qu'il s'agit, n'est ce pas Mademoiselle ?

Elle hoqueta, surprise. Dumbledore restait Dumbledore, et il était diablement intelligent…

- Quel est votre nom de famille Hermione ?

- Granger. Mes grands-parents étaient moldus et ils vivent très loin d'ici donc j'ai pensé que je pourrais garder mon nom…

- Oui, très certainement … Mais…En écoutant votre récit, j'ai pensé à quelque chose… Et si vous… Vous… En fait vous me faites penser à quelqu'un… Et si vous deveniez l'enfant que ma sœur aurait eu ? Que diriez-vous de devenir ma nièce et de prendre le nom de Dumbledore ?

Hermione en eu le souffle coupé. Le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps lui proposait son nom… Ce serait son amulette personnelle contre Tom Jedusor qui avait toujours craint Dumbledore ! Une occasion plus qu'inespérée ! Mais en même temps, Granger était le nom de ses parents… Cependant, aujourd'hui que représentait-il pour elle ? Elle avait gardé « Hermione », le prénom que ses géniteurs lui avaient donné. Elle décida de garder « Granger » en souvenir, en secret au plus profond d'elle-même. La jeune fille sortit de sa réflexion et ne se fit pas prier.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Vraiment ? Bien sûr que j'aimerais !

- Très bien alors l'affaire est réglée Hermione Dumbledore. Je vais de ce pas chez Dippet. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que vous veniez avec moi… Vous pourrez retourner à l'infirmerie après si vous ne vous sentez pas bien… Cela vous va-t-il ?

- Parfaitement répondit Hermione qui avait retrouvé toute son énergie au contact de son sauveur, et qui le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde.

ͼ


End file.
